


His Name Definitely Isn't Joseph

by jemmydoolz



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, but it's a cute concept so i revamped it, i wrote this at like 1 am oops, i wrote this for a different fandom literally like 5 years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmydoolz/pseuds/jemmydoolz
Summary: Michael never pays attention in class. Well, not to anything important.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Michael Jones
Kudos: 7





	His Name Definitely Isn't Joseph

Michael’s sitting at his desk near the back of his English class, actually paying attention for once (well, kind of). He listens quietly to the argument the class was having—the class, of course, referring to Matt and some kid Michael doesn’t know—over one of Shakespeare’s works, he’s not really sure which one (there might have been something about a character named Tibble, or something?); there’s a difference between paying attention and comprehension _._

The kid fires back a witty retort, Michael could tell that he knows what he’s talking about. Michael isn’t really paying attention to anything he’s saying that’s related to Shakespeare (why the hell are people biting their fingers?), but he’s definitely paying attention to the passion in the boy’s voice. Michael’s paying attention to the way his eyebrows move when he speaks. He’s paying attention to the way he’s poking fun at Matt like they’re already friends.  
  


“Yeah, get him, Lil J!” Gavin shouts after a particularly funny jab at Matt (the look on his face is _priceless_ ). 

_Lil J? That’s a cute nickname,_ Michael thinks. _What does it stand for? Joseph? Jacob? Joshua, maybe? No. Joseph. He seems like a Joseph._

Joseph with hair dyed orange on top and purple on the sides. It’s cute, but also makes Michael’s head hurt a little bit. Joseph with the black Linkin Park t-shirt and celtic cross necklace. Joseph with the squeaky laugh that scrunches up his face just a little. 

  
  
  


Jeremy and Matt amble down the hall toward the lunchroom, Jeremy is still pretty new—he’d only moved here a week ago—and he thanks the gods he has class with Matt. As they walk into the lunchroom, Jeremy sees a guy he doesn’t know sitting with his friends. Jeremy has to admit, the guy is good looking. A little part of him hopes he’s queer, as a large portion of the group is, but he probably won’t know unless he’s outright told. Jeremy’s gaydar _sucks._

“Heyo, there’s the mega-nerd himself!” Gavin calls and throws his hands in the air, snickering as Jack shakes her head. “But seriously, why the bloody hell do you know that much about Shakespeare?”  
  


“What of it, loser? I know how to read!” Jeremy sticks his tongue out at Gavin as he plops down in the seat next to him. 

"Oh! Lil J, this is my boy Michael! He was back home in New Jersey last week when you first got here." Gavin has a giddy look on his face, but Jeremy can’t help but think that this Michael guy seems a little off.

"Oh, it’s uh, it’s nice to meet you, I guess. I’m Jeremy," Joseph- _Jeremy_ is somewhat shocked to hear that this Michael guy was from the Northeast; he kind of expected to be the only one, so it was a welcome surprise.

"Hey, it’s nice to meet you too," Michael replies. He suddenly realizes just how little he had actually paid attention in English class. _How did he miss that accent?_ "Are you- are you by any chance from, like, Massachusetts or something?"

"Uh, yeah, just outside of Boston."

"No shit? Finally, another one of my people!"

Jeremy can't help but smile that someone else was from the _best_ region of the country. Michael couldn’t help but mimic Joseph’s- _fuck,_ _Jeremy’s_ grin. The two sit quietly with dopey smiles, studying each other’s eyes for what feet like forever, but actually are about the most uncomfortable fifteen seconds of the others’ lives.

“Alright, by no means do I have a functioning gaydar, but _Jesus Christ_ , I can sense your damn heart eyes from a mile away,” Matt says. “Your nickname might have to change to Lil Gay, or something, for fuck’s sake.”

Michael snorts, and then lets out an audible laugh when Jeremy nearly chokes on his Redbull. Gavin gasps and spins in his seat to look at him.

“Hey, boi, Matt is totally right. Lil J is super obvious- Hey! Don’t hit me, J, you know it's true! Anyway, boi, you two would make a bloody lovely couple,” Gavin says while giggling profusely.

“Sorry to both of you, I don’t want to encourage these idiots, but unfortunately, they aren’t wrong. You two would probably be really cute together,” Jack shrugs. 

Jeremy groans and drops his head into his hands to cover up the blush spreading over his face. “I don’t deserve this!”

“Trust me, J, I completely understand. You were here when _these_ little fucks would absolutely not stop teasing Geoff and I when they found out we’ve been friends since elementary school, and he was the first person I told I was trans. It only got worse when we started dating,” Jack sighs. “Trust me Jeremy, they can do a lot worse. Don’t test them.”

“Damn right we can! And I’m a bit tempted to, just because Lil J’s embarrassed,” Gavin laughs.

“Oh hell yeah! Let’s fuckin’ do it, Gav!” Matt calls, reaching for a high five.

“I absolutely hate all of you,” Jeremy whines, half-muffled by the table he’s now resting his forehead on. “Michael, please stop laughing.” Michael laughs even harder.


End file.
